My Darling, My Only
by Dirk-Gently
Summary: Gohan/Videl! My first romance! Love letters written in the form of poetry to each other. yes, i'm a guy but that doesn't mean i can't write romance poetry *CHAPTER 2 UP!* (i think i did rather well...) PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! enjoy
1. 1

My Darling, My Only  
  
By Dirk-Gently, author of Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
Wahoo! I've had this in my notebook forever and now I'm posting it! But, I've got to be serious. A LOT of work went into these poems. I'm very proud of them. I just felt you should know that. This is Gohan/Videl so if you're one of those people against Gohan/Videl go find another fic.  
  
Ps. There are more of these on the way so check back frequently.  
  
~*~  
  
"Search their mind and see their thoughts, search their writing, see their soul."  
  
-Mike Stringer, Jan. 2002  
  
Dearest Videl,  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Or the shadows of our past?  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Or the kiss we called our last?  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
As we went our separate ways?  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
As we shared those happy days?  
  
Do you recall how shy I was?  
  
Face always turning red?  
  
So, instead of saying to your face,  
  
I wrote it down instead.  
  
I remember you, dear friend,  
  
And friend you'll always be.  
  
But now, Videl, I ask of you,  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Love, Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
My Gohan,  
  
Do I remember you?  
  
And all your silly clothes?  
  
Do I remember you?  
  
And you mother, lord she loathes.  
  
Do I remember you?  
  
The saiyaman at heart.  
  
Do I remember you?  
  
The cute guy, oh so smart.  
  
I recall how shy you were.  
  
You sweatdrops made me smile.  
  
And the adventures that we had,  
  
Could only last a while.  
  
I remember seeing thou,  
  
In a field all trimmed with dew.  
  
And now kareshi, my answer is:  
  
Yes I remember you.  
  
Love, Videl  
  
~*~  
  
I actually have 4 more in my notebook, but I think that they're more organized in pairs. I hope you like these LET ME KNOW VIA REVIEW ::hint hint:: wink wink::  
  
Expect more, ummm, tomorrow. And if I forget…the next tomorrow!  
  
No seriously, there shall be more very soon. You guys are great, cya. 


	2. 2

My Darling, My Only  
  
By Dirk-Gently, author of Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
::Sighs:: Another Valentine's Day has come and gone leaving poor, sensitive, and very shy (in real life) Dirk in the dust. Oh well. Plenty more to go. Maybe next year...  
  
This is Gohan/Videl so if you're one of those people against Gohan/Videl go find another fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own my own creativity and poems.  
  
Ps. Videl is feeling unloved. Just like poor Dirk. ::sniff::  
  
~*~  
  
"The pen is mightier than the sword."  
  
-Some really smart guy a long time ago  
  
Gohan,  
  
I almost couldn't send this,  
  
Writing...I never had a knack,  
  
And a little voice inside of me,  
  
Said you wouldn't love me back.  
  
Through all my High School days,  
  
I thought of just what I should say,  
  
But then I notice something strange...  
  
`Twas you...drifting away.  
  
You won't believe how much I cried,  
  
Despite kind words you said.  
  
And now I wonder, did you care,  
  
About the tears I shed?  
  
I've opened up my heart to you!  
  
Why won't you do the same?  
  
Do you really miss me?  
  
Or do I put you to shame?  
  
My dear, my dearest Gohan,  
  
I have been oh, so lonely,  
  
Please come back to me,  
  
My darling, My only.  
  
Videl  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Videl,  
  
So many ways to say I love you,  
  
How can I pick just one?  
  
Should I say, "you make me grin?"  
  
Your smile bright as sun.  
  
So many ways to say I love you,  
  
How can I pick one out?  
  
Perhaps I'll say, "your heart is gold"  
  
It's one I'll never doubt.  
  
So many ways to say I love you,  
  
Which one's better than the rest?  
  
I think I'll just say, "Hon, I love you"  
  
Darling, you're the best.  
  
Gohan  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the delay. But, you know how it is. Don't worry, Videl and Gohan will work it out. Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
